Julian Chaser
Julian (ジュリアン Jixyurian) is a Lieutenant Junior Grade Marine under Captain Kurono Azolf. He was originally a civilian who allied himself with Cameron L. Romeo in order to put more excitement in his life. Later, the two became makeshift pirates, but Julian found out his father was the Marine captain; White Stone Chaser. He chose his father over Cameron and became a Marine. Background Julian grew up as an orphan who seeked adventure at any cost. He was hyperactive at nature and was normally found weirb yet exciting by others, other who knew one day he'd become a Pirate. While traveleing on his own with a sword and a fake eyepatch, Julian met Cameron who he instantly befriended. The two would set off for adventure, that would make their dreams come true. Physical Description Julian is a slim, muscular boy with sliver hair and gray eyes. Julian's hair is short and spikey, he has big gray eyes filled with excitement and a nose bandage that he's always seen with. He has a scar above his left eye. His outfit varies from time to time but he normally wears a red jacket over his gray tank top, that is if he's wearing one at all as he enjoys showing off his muscles. His fists are normally wrapped to his forearm, he wears shorts and normal shoes. Personality and Relationships Julian is a very comedic person who seeks for adventure. He is commonly taking things not serious enough and underrates the lethality of many things he gets himself into. He is also commonly regarded as a lunatic due to his hyperactive nature. Julian was best friends with Cam L. Romeo, the two got along very well because of their adventurous tendencies. Julian continues to be a negative influence on Romeo, causing the two to get in all sorts of trouble together but it had only made their friendship stronger. However Julian believes Romeo abandoned him in Port Town to go off with another pirate crew, feeling betrayed Julian joined his father in the Marines. Ever since joining the Marine's Julian has become far more serious and is dead set on vengeance against Romeo. His singular goal now only consists of capturing the Red Wing Pirates and brinding them to "justice". Powers and Abilities Julian does not possess any supernatural abilities but is a very capable hand to hand fighter. He has been trained both self taught and by the marine's in combat. He possess great strength and speed that are on par with that of grown men in their prime. Physical Prowess At the adolescent age of fifteeen, Julian muscle mass is exceptionally great. This gives him great strength to impact his punching and kicking power. He is also known to have great speed, able to chase down the Red Wing Pirates from Coast to Coast on Thriller Bark. He has also displayed incredible durability and endurance, he has survived being launched into the air, taking a full on punch enhanced by Devil's fruit and being plummited several meters underwater. History Iron Soul Arc Julian and Cameron arrived in Logue Town searching to pull ff their frist major heist. They decided to attack the Marine Base which caused ended in the theft of Captain Chaser's staff. The two returned to town where a large fight ensumed over the staff, Julian was caught in the crossfire and knocked unconcious, leaving him behind while Romeo left. While unconcious, Captain Chaser confronted Julian and revealed that he was infact Julian's father. This was seemingly enough to convince Julian to become a Marine. He tracked down Cameron to tell him his decision, the two went there seperate ways afterwards. Bounty vs Bounty Arc Julian was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade under Captain Kurono Azolf. Azolf was working undercover to capture the Red Wing Pirates. The pirates arrived at his estate while he posed as their ally, this was Julian's first chance to capture them where he failed after being sent flying mid sentance by Romeo. Julian and the Marine's returned to save their Captain on Thriller Bark, ambushing th Pirates and the Guardian of Thriller Bark; Akuma. Julian was once again quickly defeated but Azolf and the Marine's were sucessful in defeating Akuma although they failed in capturing the Pirates. New Birka Arc While preparing the launch of the Knock Up Stream Sea Train, the Red Wing Pirates arrived on Jaya Island which was occupied by the Marine's. Ordered by Azolf, Julian moved in to capture them but was dispatched quite quickly after debuting his knew Seastone Knuckle. He returned to the scene after the Red Wing Pirates hijacked the Sea train. He trapped himself in a car with just he and Romeo, telling him that he will capture he and the Pirates once and for all. The two faught fiercly against eachother, Julian had the upper hand thanks to his Seastone knuckle, which nullified Romeo's devil fruit powers. Eventually during the battle, Romeo broke his hand shattering the knuckle which allowed him to hit Julian with a massive attack that sent the marine hurling away from the train, defeating him. Category:Part I Characters Category:East Blue Characters Category:Marine